¿Quieres bailar?
by Biso47
Summary: [AU] Umi, Eli y Maki, dispuestas a celebrar el cumpleaños de la talentosa escritora, deciden hacer un viaje a la ciudad del amor: Paris. Los planes de Eli las lleva a un bar en el cual Umi descubre algo mas que una simple celebración: un sentimiento tan puro florece cuando su corazón encuentra los ojos de una linda chica a la cual queda flechada a primera vista.


Buen día a todos, espero que la pasen muy bien. En esta ocasión traigo un nuevo Oneshot, el cual es la recompensa a una dinámica que hice en uno de mis Fics (Linda Locura). Esta historia esta dedicada a **SilenDrago** , ya que fue el ganador de la dinámica, pero ademas se lo dedico a todos a los que les gusta esta pareja.

Sin mas, disfruten la historia.

* * *

 **¿Quieres bailar?**

Solo un ligero gemido de queja salió de los labios de la chica que se resistía a abrir los ojos. Los rayos matutinos le daban directo en el rostro. El sonido de las aves trinando taladraba en su cabeza, y el incesante y constante latido de su corazón llegaba a sus oídos creando desagradables sensaciones. ¿Pero porque aquella chica peli azul se encontraba en esa situación? ¿Por qué, por más que lo intentaba, no podía abrir los ojos? Solo veía una extraña obscuridad.

La chica por fin logro moverse y se dio cuenta que estaba recostada en una cama mullida. Con su tacto inspeccionó, sintiendo así la suavidad de las sabanas en sus manos y el esponjoso colchón debajo de ella, ¿pero, por qué aún no podía ver?

Con dificultad se llevó las manos a su cabeza y se dio cuenta de lo que le impedía ver era una venda que cubría sus ojos. Pero, ¿cuándo había pasado eso? No recordaba que se pusiera una venda para dormir, ni siquiera recordaba que su cama fuera tan esponjosa, ni siquiera recordaba… Un momento, ni siquiera recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior…

Desesperada, la chica por fin se incorporó con dificultad, quitándose la venda de los ojos y viendo a su alrededor.

No parecía nada distinto a lo que conocía: era un apartamento normal, con una cama normal, y con una vista impresionante del exterior que se veía desde un gran ventanal frente a ella. La ciudad le fascinaba, con sus grandes edificios y la torre más grande que haya visto antes... La chica sonrió por eso; pensando en la increíble vista que estaba frente a ella. Pero pronto se percató de que algo no iba del todo bien.

La sonrisa de la chica desapareció de su rostro y ahora estaba un poco turbada al ver la inmensa torre frente a ella. Pensó detenidamente: «"¿Por qué la torre _Eiffel_ se ve desde la ventana de mi casa? ¿Por qué estoy en una habitación tan alta? No recuerdo que las paredes de mi habitación fueran del mismo color que las que hay aquí. Y definitivamente no recuerdo que durmiera semidesnuda todas las noches."»

La mirada de la chica se paralizó; miraba horrorizada a todos lados, ¿Qué hacía en ese sitio? ¿Dónde estaba su casa? ¿Por qué estaba semidesnuda? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué sentía que no estaba sola en la habitación?

Desesperada comenzó a escudriñar cada rincón de ese extraño lugar, pero se dejó caer en la cama cuando no pudo encontrar una claro significado a lo que pasaba.

–Es un sueño… Tal vez si vuelvo a dormir regrese a mi casa, con mi madre, con mi maravillosa vista de un árbol de cerezo frente a mi ventana y en mi _futón_ cómodo en el que siempre duermo –La chica lanzo una risa, pero solo lo hizo por compromiso, ya que estaba muy nerviosa para fingir no darse cuenta de la realidad–. Buenas noches –Dijo y cerró los ojos, aun riendo un poco nerviosa por la situación tan absurda en la que se encontraba.

–Buenas noches…

Esperen un segundo, si la chica no había repetido de nuevo su última frase, porque escucho ese extraño y agudo eco.

La peli azul se incorporó poco a poco y miro con una sonrisa temblorosa a un lado suyo, donde vio algo que no se esperó en ningún momento.

A su lado, plácidamente dormida y con el cuerpo completamente desnudo, se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño-grisáceo, la cual poco a poco abría los ojos para mostrar su brillante iris color miel a la chica que, desconcertada, la veía un poco asustada.

La chica no sabía qué hacer, pero en definitiva de su garganta solo salían risitas nerviosas

– ¡¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?! –Si antes la chica estaba nerviosa, ahora lo estaba más.

–Guarda silencio, Umi-chan, me duele la cabeza. Podemos continuar con lo nuestro más tarde –Hablo por fin la chica a su lado, y, por alguna razón, Umi no se inmuto ante sus palabras.

–T-Tienes razón, eres solo un sueño, esto no es real… –La chica castaña pareció muy ofendida por las palabras de Umi. Ella por fin se levantó de la cama y encaró a Umi con cierta molestia.

–Yo no soy un sueño, Umi-chan… –La chica bufo con molestia e inflo sus mejillas haciendo un puchero. Pronto la cercanía que tenían ambas chicas se acortó cuando la chica castaña súbitamente se levantó de su lugar y se puso encima del cuerpo de Umi, dejando ver todo su cuerpo desnudo.

–Claro que si lo eres, eres un ángel… –Dijo Umi desinteresada, pero en definitiva con la cara tan roja que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento–. ¿E-Eso quiere decir que estoy muerta? A-Aléjate de mí, dormiré de nuevo y tu desaparecerás.

–No desapareceré por más que lo digas, Umi-chan

–No me llames por mi nombre ángel… A-Aléjate; esto es muy vergonzoso.

–Acaso ya no recuerdas quien soy, acaso ya no me recuerdas Umi-chan…

Lentamente, la chica se comenzó a acercar a Umi; apartándose el cabello castaño del rostro y poniéndolo detrás de su oreja. La chica acercó su mano al rostro de Umi e hizo lo mismo con su cabello brillante y azul. Lentamente, tan lento que pareció eterno, la chica castaña acerco su rostro al de Umi y con suavidad fue acercando sus labios al oído derecho de la chica, la cual estaba temblando tanto por la repentina cercanía que no se podía mover.

– ¿Ya no recuerdas lo que pasamos juntas anoche? Lo que hicimos… –Dijo la chica con una voz sugerente.

Umi temblaba tanto por la impotencia que no sabía que más hacer, pensaba que todo su cuerpo se derretía por el calor que se acrecentaba más y más. Y, cuando su vista se desvió hacia abajo –tratando de huir de los ojos color miel que la veían juiciosamente–, se encontró con el blanco y bien formado cuerpo de aquella chica "desconocida": con sus grandes pechos encima de los suyos y con su cuerpo desnudo encima de ella. Umi vio como el color de su rostro bajaba por su cuello y pigmentaba poco a poco todo su cuerpo. En definitiva estaba tan avergonzada que, cuando menos lo pensó, Umi durmió un rato más por el sorpresivo desmayo que sufrió.

¿De dónde la conocía? ¿Por qué esa chica conocía su nombre? Y lo más importante de todo ¿Por qué estaban las dos desnudas en una habitación desconocida cerca de París?

Para desentrañar todos estos misterios tenemos que regresar el tiempo unas horas.

…

–Estás segura de esto, se supone que estamos de vacaciones, ¿por qué, de todos los lugares, tendríamos que venir un bar? –Dijo Umi un poco irritada siguiendo a la chica rubia que la guiaba frente a ella por las calles parisinas.

–Oh, vamos Umi, será divertido. Quiero decir, estamos en Paris, debemos disfrutar de todos los lugares que tenga para mostrarnos.

–No creo que un bar sea la mejor idea de todas. Hay muchos sitios turísticos que podemos visitar en vez de un bar de mala muerte –Dijo otra chica pelirroja que caminaba a su lado–. Además, no puedo evitar pensar que esto no saldrá bien.

–Se preocupan demasiado, además debemos de celebrar a la cumpleañera.

–Mi cumpleaños fue hace unas semanas, y por cierto, no me regalaste nada –Dijo Umi de manera sensata.

– ¿No crees que tendrás problemas con Nozomi por venir a un sitio como este?

–Nozomi no tiene que enterarse. Ella está paseando con Nico, y nosotras tres tendremos que divertirnos en su lugar; no seas tan gruñona, Maki

–Desde cuando eres tan impulsiva. Si Nozomi se entera ya no te querrá como antes Eli –Maki soltó una risita de fingida incredulidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–No se enterara a menos de que alguna de las dos le cuente.

– ¿Qué me cuenten que…? –Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de las tres chicas que estaban frente al bar; y pronto, la chica que parecía más confiada de su plan, se estremeció de miedo–. Oh, veo que vinieron a un lugar muy lindo, verdad, E-li-chi…

–Y-Yo… E-Es cierto, ¿no es lindo este lugar? –Eli buscaba por todos lados la manera de huir de su inesperado destino–. Gracias por traernos Maki…

–A mí no me cargues con el muerto, yo no hice nada.

–No, tu no lo hiciste, Maki-chan… –La voz de la chica bajita a lado de Nozomi hizo estremecer por completo el cuerpo de Maki; mientras la veía con sus intimidantes ojos carmesís–. Ya que estamos aquí, ¿porque no entramos?

–Yo paso. Me voy de vuelta al hotel –Dijo Umi, la cual estaba más tranquila que las otras dos, ya que era la única que no estaba encadenada a una relación como lo estaban las otras dos chicas, así que se podía dar el lujo de dejar tiradas a sus amigas sin importarle mucho lo que les pasara.

–Tú no te iras a ningún lado, Umi-chan… –La voz de Nozomi se escuchaba sombría. Umi estaba a punto de emprender el camino de vuelta al hotel, pero aquella voz de Nozomi le paralizo las piernas, y, cuando sintió como la mano de Nozomi presionaba con insistencia su hombro, ella decidió arrepentirse un poco de su decisión.

–D-De acuerdo… –Dijo un poco asustada. No le costaba nada quedarse a convivir un rato con sus mejores amigas, y realmente no tenía otra opción al ver la mirada asesina que le dedicaba Nozomi.

Las cinco chicas entraron al establecimiento, medio divertidas y medio asustadas por las miradas con las que veían Nico y Nozomi a sus novias. Umi entro detrás de ellas, un poco cabizbaja al sentirse, en cierto modo, apartada de las demás chicas.

Cuando entraron: el retumbar de las bocinas fue lo primero que las recibió, seguido del estallido constante del suelo bajo sus pies debido al fuerte sonido de la música. Quedaron deslumbradas por las luces estrambóticas de todos los colores que iluminaban tenuemente al obscuro lugar. A pesar de decir que era un bar de mala muerte, este parecía uno muy divertido.

– ¡Vamos a buscar bebidas! –Dijo Nozomi en un grito para que su voz se escuchará entre el barullo del lugar. Las tres chicas asintieran mientras Nozomi y Nico se alejaban de ellas.

Umi, Eli y Maki se acercaron juntas a una mesa vacía, alejada de todas las personas que disfrutaban bailando en el centro de la pista o se divertían con sus bebidas en mano.

Umi estaba un poco nerviosa de estar ahí, ya que era una de las pocas veces que había visitado un lugar como ese, y, en ninguna –al menos que recordara–, había tenido buenas experiencias.

Las tres chicas se sentaron en la mesa y esperaron a que llegara Nozomi y Nico con las bebidas.

–Te dije que este sitio seria increíble, tiene buena música y parece que todos se divierten –Dijo Eli para romper el silencio entre las tres chicas–. Divirtámonos esta noche por Umi.

–No me uses como escusa por favor.

–Sería mejor haber ido a un sitio al que ella quisiera ir –Dijo Maki viendo en todas direcciones mientras enrollaba su dedo índice en un mechón de cabello–. Siempre que viene a estos sitios pasa algo extraño.

– ¡Claro que no! –Dijo ofendida Eli–. Siempre nos divertimos mucho.

–Recuerdas aquella vez en Tokio, cuando tú y Nozomi se fueron quien sabe a dónde y la abandonaran hasta que cerraron el bar.

–S-Sí, pero eso no fue culpa de ella.

–Claramente fue tú culpa –A pesar de que Maki le reclamaba a Eli, Umi estaba bastante divertida al escuchar esas anécdotas–. O recuerdas aquella ve en el bar de Akihabara, el cual tenía una extraña temática de vestirnos como quisiéramos… –Maki desvió la mirada de Eli–. Me pregunto cómo encontraste ese lugar –Susurró.

–Sí, esa vez Nozomi fue vestida de colegiala… –Eli no ponía mucha atención a los regaños de Maki, ya que su mente estaba dispersa en los pensamientos de su novia–. ¿Qué con eso?, no pasó nada extraño ahí.

–C-Casi me secuestran –Dijo Umi un poco avergonzada.

–Así es… –Asintió Maki con seriedad–. Por tu culpa y por el disfraz que escogiste para ella, casi la secuestran unas chicas diciendo que era lo más lindo que nunca habían visto.

–Eso no fue nada divertido…

–Yo no tengo la culpa de que te veas tan bien con un traje de _Maid_ …

– ¡Ni me lo recuerdes! –Grito avergonzada Umi.

– ¿Me pregunto qué pasará esta vez…? –Desconcertadas: las tres chicas miraron a todos lados ante la repentina y desconocida nueva voz–. Oh, lo siento, no quería interrumpir, es que se escuchaba que se estaban divirtiendo mucho… –Justo al lado de la mesa que escogieron, las tres chicas por fin vieron de donde provenía aquella voz, y la primera que se dio cuenta fue Umi, la cual no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la chica que había hablado.

–Está bien, no te preocupes… –Eli fue la primera en romper aquel incomodo silencio que se había creado–. ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotras? Estamos esperando a unas amigas… –Pero Eli no veía a la chica nueva, si no que en todo momento miraba a Umi y el creciente rubor carmesí que en su rostro se distinguía entre la obscuridad del lugar; una sonrisa enorme apareció en el rostro de Eli.

– ¡Eli! –Gritó escandalizada Umi, pero estaba tan nerviosa que sus palabras se entrecortaban–. E-Ella no querría pasar el tiempo con nosotras, no digas tonterías, ella no podría…

–Si a ustedes les parece bien, me gustaría acompañarlas. También vine con dos amigas… –La chica se dio la vueltas hacia donde dos chicas llegaban repentinamente con bebidas en sus manos.

–Llegamos nya…. –Grito animada una chica de cabello naranja, levantando las manos y haciendo que casi se le cayeran los vasos que llevaba–. Te trajimos algo especial Kotori-chan…

–Gracias por esperar, Kotori-chan… –Dijo la otra chica castaña y de lentes mientras se acercaba a Kotori. Ella se dio cuenta que su amiga conversaba con las otras tres chicas–. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Las conoces?

–No, las acabado de conocer, y bueno… Creo que me metí repentinamente en su conversación.

–N-No tienes porque disculparte… –Dijo apresurada Umi, levantándose de su asiento en el acto–. N-Nos encantaría que se unieran a nosotras, siempre y cuando no sean malas personas…, no quiero decir que parezcas mala persona, no quise decir eso, es más, creo que te ves muy bien…, no espera, eso no es lo que quiero decir, es solo que, bueno, ustedes vienen juntas y nosotras también, así que podemos compartir, y, bueno yo, puedo invitarte algo…, claro solo si tu quieres, no digo que con esto…

–Creo que alguien fue flechada a primera vista… –Dijo Eli susurrándole al oído a Maki. Las dos sonrieron divertidas al ver la actitud apenada de Umi, y rieron al mismo tiempo al ver como torpemente invitaba a Kotori y a sus amigas a sentarse a su lado.

.

–Así que eso paso.

La convivencia de las ocho chicas se alargó bastante en la noche, no sabían qué hora era, pero todas se divertían tanto que no les importaba en lo más mínimo, incluso Umi se estaba divirtiendo con las historias que le contaba su nueva amiga, Kotori, aunque ella no estuviera de mucho humor para divertirse, ya que Umi se enteró de que aquella chica…

–Sí, esa idiota me dejo sin más, sin decirme una sola palabra…

Las demás amigas estaban dispersas en todos lados: Rin y Hanayo bailaban animosamente en la pista de baile; Nico y Maki se habían apartado de las demás y bebían en la misma mesa en la que habían empezado; mientras que Eli y Nozomi quien sabe dónde se habían metido. Claro está que esto a Umi no le interesaba, ya que estaba inmersa en la plática que tenía con Kotori cerca de la barra de bebidas.

–Debe de ser una completa idiota si te deja así…

– ¡Verdad! Pensé que podía confiar en ella, pero de pronto dijo que me dejaba porque le gustaba una cantante famosa e iba a intentar probar suerte con ella. Que cree que soy, una prenda que se puede quitar fácilmente y después botarla cuando ya no la necesita… –A pesar de que la situación de Kotori era deplorable, ella no parecía mostrar tristeza alguna, sino, más bien, parecía bastante tranquila–. Pero sabes, no me importa, porque después de todo yo la obligue a seguir mis mismos pasos y la arrastre a quererme, aunque el sentimiento no fuera mutuo… –Kotori miro con vehemencia los ojos de Umi, ambos se encontrón y brillaron casi como si tuvieran luz propia–. Y tú, Umi-chan ¿Has tenido un amor no correspondido como el mío?

A esas alturas de la noche ambas chicas estaban lo bastante bebidas para confesar sus más íntimos secretos, cosa que Umi no solía hacer normalmente.

Umi solo negó con la cabeza, y es que nunca había sentido algo por alguien tan fuerte como para empezar una relación.

–Nunca lo había sentido… –La mirada de Umi se perdió en los ojos de la chica frente a ella, y pensó cada palabra que saldría de su boca. Aquella chica le parecía hermosa, no lo podía negar, desde la primera vez que la vio quedo intrigada por su figura, pos su extraño color de cabello, por su cuerpo bien formado, pero, en especial, por esos ojos color miel que brillaban apenas se encontraban con sus ojos color avellana–. Pero creo, que puedo entender cómo te sientes.

– ¡¿Lo entiendes?! –Kotori se tambaleaba inducida por las copas que llevaba encima–. Verdad que es horrible, tener a alguien y no poderle decir cuanto lo quieres. Y yo no la puedo culpar a ella porque no tuvo la culpa de nada, pero lo que sentía por ella era verdadero, pero ahora todo esto se arruino –Kotori lanzo un profundo suspiro y se apresuró a tomar lo que restaba en su vaso–. ¡Otra copa por favor! –Gritó la chica.

–Creo que no estás en condiciones de seguir, es mejor que pares… –Dijo Umi apartando el vaso de la chica. Y ahí, perdida en sus ojos, vio como estos se cristalizaban y amenazaban con comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento–. Si quieres llorar hazlo, después de todo estas en un lugar para desahogarte.

–Nunca lo haría… –Dijo Kotori con convicción–. Prometimos nunca hacerlo, no me gustaría llorar por ella, es decir, mi vida no se ha acabado y sé que encontrare a alguien que me ame de verdad.

–De verdad… –Kotori asintió animosamente mientras le arrebataba el vaso a Umi–. Eres increíble Kotori… B-Bueno, yo no sé cómo me sentiría en tu situación, pero en definitiva no creo ser tan fuerte.

Sin darse cuenta, las dos chicas se acercaron cada vez más la una a la otra. Kotori lentamente levanto la mano y la acerco a la de Umi, la cual correspondido el gesto tomando firmemente la mano de Kotori; no dejando que esta se escapara.

–No te conozco bien, Umi-chan, pero estoy segura que tú también serás feliz algún día…

La sonrisa que le esbozo Kotori dejo paralizada a Umi, haciendo que el rubor carmesí se extendiera por todo su rostro. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido? Dispuesta a averiguarlo, y en un ataque de inocencia, Umi se armó de valor para contarle a Kotori lo que sentía en ese momento, no esperando nada a cambio, ya que ella no sabía lo que le pasaba, y la plática con Kotori era tan amena que quería que ella la conociera más.

–Kotori, sabes, cuando te vi, yo… –Las palabras dejaron un momento a Kotori absorta, pero pronto, al escuchar como la música del lugar resonaba cada vez más fuerte, la chica no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa, dejando que Umi no pudiera continuar con lo que iba a decir.

–Escuchas, Umi-chan, adoro esta canción… –Kotori se levantó entusiasmada de un salto y tomo firmemente la mano de Umi–. Vamos, Umi-chan, bailemos juntas.

–P-Pero, yo no sé bailar…

–No importa, intentémoslo, todo saldrá bien... –La más enorme y hermosa sonrisa que le mostro Kotori a Umi no tardo en convencer al instante a la chica.

Indispuesta, Umi se levantó y quedo a la misma altura que Kotori; solo unos centímetros separaban sus rostros. Umi pensó que la sonrisa de Kotori no se podía ver mejor, pero lo hizo cuando en ella aparecieron sus aperlados dientes. Sin siquiera preguntar más, Kotori comenzó a arrastrar a Umi al centro de la pista de baile, donde solo estaban aun bailando sus dos amigas: Rin y Hanayo, las cuales, al verlas: se apartaron del lugar para dejarlas bailar a solas.

Olvidando por completo lo que Umi quería decir, ahora solo se concentraba en divertirse bailando con aquella chica nueva que acababa de conocer. Pasaron horas divirtiéndose, bailando, riendo, charlando amenamente, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

Un trago más pedían ambas sin importarles ya las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor.

Dos tragos más y la diversión fue aumentando, dejando que Umi se divirtiera como nunca lo había hecho; pero no era por el alcohol, sino por el simple hecho de estar junto a Kotori.

Tres tragos y cayeron por fin rendidas del baile y regresaron a sentarse cerca de la barra, entre risas divertidas y más unidas que hace un par de horas.

–Eso fue muy divertido, definitivamente tenemos que volver a salir juntas… –Dijo Kotori respirando aun con dificultad.

– ¿C-Como una cita…? –Dijo apenada Umi, pero ambas rieron ante el repentino comentario.

–Si tú así lo quieres. Quizás nos podamos conocer más.

–Me encantaría, Kotori, esta fue una noche increíble.

–Qué tal si empezamos: ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

–Estas muy ebria como para hacer preguntas tan infantiles.

–Pero quiero saberlo. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

–De hecho, es un poco repentino decirlo, pero fue hace un par de semanas. Venimos desde Japón hasta París solo para celebrarlo.

– ¡Enserio! –Kotori tomo otro sorbo de su bebida mientras que Umi hacia lo mismo, sin importarle nada más–. Y yo no tengo ningún regalo para ti, Umi-chan… –Pensativa, Kotori se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla–. ¡Ya se!

-N-no tienes que darme nada, nos acabamos de conocer y tú no lo sabias. Además, Kotori, me la pase muy bien hoy, con eso es suficiente.

– ¡NO! –Gritó Kotori– Tengo un buen regalo para ti; vamos, acéptalo por favor… –Umi la miro un poco desconcertada, pero pronto le esbozo una sonrisa y asistió con la cabeza–. Cierra los ojos entonces, será una sorpresa.

– ¿Qué planeas Kotori…? –Dijo divertida Umi entre risas, pero ella no dudo en hacer lo que la chica le había pedido–. ¿Así?

–No los abras, si lo haces te castigaré… –Umi hizo caso y apretó más los parpados, dejando todas su visibilidad a obscuras.

Umi se impacientaba más por cada segundo que pasaba, mientras que Kotori lentamente acercaba sus manos a los brazos de Umi. Sin previo aviso: Kotori se levantó de su asiento y fue disminuyendo la cercanía que tenía entre el rostro de Umi y el de ella, lentamente –parecía entorno ver aquella escena–, poco a poco los ojos de Kotori se cerraron al igual que los de Umi. La distancia que tenían las dos chicas dejo que su respiración chocara creando una cálida sensación que golpeaba los labios de ambas. Umi comenzó a temblar, pero por nada del mundo abrió los ojos, Kotori lentamente acortaba la poca distancia que había entre los labios de Umi y los de ella, y así por fin: ambos se unieron rosándose suavemente, danzando a la par como momentos antes habían hecho en la pista de baile, pero este baile era más íntimo y que desbordaba cientos de sentimientos.

Asombrada por lo repentino del beso: Umi abrió impresionada los ojos y miro fijante a Kotori, la cual lentamente abría los ojos y se encontraban con el brillo de los de Umi. Un poco dudosa, Umi le esbozó una sonrisa a Kotori y ella, un poco desconcertada, hizo lo mismo. Umi apretó fuertemente las manos de Kotori y, en un susurro, lo suficiente audible para Kotori, le dijo:

–Gracias, fue el mejor regalo que me han dado…

En definitiva, el corazón de Umi latía con fuerza, pero no era nada comparado a lo que sentía Kotori en ese momento al escuchar las repentinas palabras de Umi.

Ambas chicas pasaron el resto de la noche divirtiéndose juntas hasta que cerraron aquel establecimiento. Cuando llego la hora de cerrar: las dos no se separaron ni un segundo. Caminaron juntas un rato por las calles parisinas, viendo a lo lejos la asombrosa iluminación plateada de la luna en contraste con el metal de la torre _Eiffel_ que se veía a lo lejos. Juntas caminaron sin soltarse de las manos hasta el día siguiente.

.

Aunque aún no quedaba muy claro como habían terminado juntas en una cama semidesnudas; pero Umi se podía dar una idea.

…

Después de recordar todo eso con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios: Umi por fin salió de debajo de las sabanas donde se escondía y volvió a ver a su lado a Kotori, la cual la miraba tan bien escondida bajo las sabanas; solo se veían sus dos orbes color miel viéndola minuciosamente y con un deje de desconcierto. La sonrisa de Umi se hizo más grande cuando la vio. Después de sus remembranzas sintió como la felicidad embargaba toda su mente.

–Siento haberte olvidado, Kotori… –Kotori salió de debajo de las sabanas tímidamente–. Gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños tan maravilloso que me diste –Las mejillas de Umi se ruborizaron salvajemente de un intenso color carmesí–. Y además no me esperaba que me dieras un regalo mejor que la noche que pasamos juntas.

Sumamente feliz: Kotori se abalanzo rápidamente a abrazar a Umi.

– ¡Umi-chan! –Gritó embelesada mientras se juntaba más al cuerpo de Umi–. Te quiero

El rostro y cuerpo de Umi se encendieron de rojo mientras que el calor la hacía desvariar de nuevo. Las sonrisas de ambas chicas se acrecentaron y el rubor de sus mejillas de ambas se hizo más grande, los ojos de ambas chicas se juntaron y con un esfuerzo por no caer de nuevo desmayada: Umi abrazo a Kotori y la atrajo más a su cuerpo.

.

Umi aún no recordaba del todo bien lo que había pasado la noche pasada junto a Kotori, pero sin duda no se arrepentía.

* * *

Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por leer. Se que no suelo escribir KotoxUmi, pero de nuevo fui salvado por dos amigas de Facebook las cuales tienen todo el crédito de esta idea, si leyeron la ultima historia de "Destinos cruzados" sabrán a que me refiero, ya que esas dos chicas son las misma que me dieron la idea para escribir esa y esta historia (solo espero que no se enteren ya que ellas no lo saben jejeje). Ademas decir que esta historia conmemora el cumpleaños de Umi, un poco atrasado, ya se, pero al fin y al cabo es algo que quería escribir, ademas que hoy es un día especial para todos los Love Liver's, así que espero disfruten este triste día.  
PD: Las extraño :(

Muchísimas gracias por leer, si les gusto la historia siganme en Fecebook, para saber cuando creo o actualizo mis demás historias: **Biso47 Fiction**

Sin Mas, Muchas gracias por Leer y dejen su Review de que les pareció esta historia.


End file.
